Kibô
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: —No quiero perderte, InuYasha…— No voy a dejarte. —Es mentira. —Necesita un padre. —Lo sé. — ¡Por favor vuelve! ¡Regresa, InuYasha! —Lo prometo, Kagome. — (Epílogo)
1. Chapter 1

**Kibô**

**Summary: **_—No quiero perderte, InuYasha…— No voy a dejarte. —Es mentira. —Necesita un padre. —Lo sé. — ¡Por favor vuelve! ¡Regresa, InuYasha! —Lo prometo, Kagome. —_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**-Tres años atrás-**

Las mejillas las tenía empapadas de lágrimas. Podía observar como él terminaba de empacar sus cosas y se volteaba hacia ella con expresión triste, dolorosa, compartiendo su dolor.

Se le había acercado y le había limpiado una de las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

_—Por favor, no llores.__—pidió en un suave susurro._

_— ¡InuYasha!__—se abrazó a él de manera necesitada. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba con ella._

_Él la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras que una pequeña lágrima también rodaba por su mejilla._

_—No quiero esto.__—escuchó sollozar a su mujer.__— ¡No quiero que te vayas! Tienes que estar aquí, tienes que ver como Ryu da sus primeros pasos, o cuando lo oigas decir "chichi-hue" por primera vez._

_La estrechó contra su cuerpo lo más fuerte que pudo._

_—Sabes que no tengo elección.__—le dijo separándola un poco para poder ver su rostro._

_— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Niégate!__—le dijo desesperada._

_—Si lo hiciera me matarían de todas formas._

_Acarició la mejilla de su esposa con cariño. Ella lo miraba con los ojos rojos debido al llanto. Como odiaba verla llorar._

_—No puede terminar así, InuYasha, no puede…—dijo en un sollozo ahogado hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su esposo._

_Dejó que se desahogara, aunque estaba seguro de que nunca terminaría de hacerlo. Suspiró y depositó un beso en la coronilla de su esposa._

_—No quiero perderte, InuYasha…—sollozó._

_—Mírame, Kagome.__—la mujer levantó su cabeza para verlo.__—No voy a dejarte._

_Su mujer lo miraba con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas._

_—Es mentira.__—le recriminó._

_— ¡Escucha lo que te digo, joder! ¡Voy a volver! Prometo regresar, Kagome, viviremos nuestra vida juntos, tal y como lo prometimos._

_Pudo escuchar la determinación en las palabras de su esposo, pero las probabilidades de que pudiera cumplir su promesa eran realmente bajas. Volvió a abrazarle y escuchó un casi inaudible sollozo. Él también estaba llorando, lo sabía._

_Un llanto los distrajo del remolino de emociones en el cual se encontraban._

_Kagome caminó despacio hasta la cuna y tomó a su bebé, de aproximadamente tres meses, entre sus brazos llevándolo a donde estaba su padre._

_—Necesita un padre.__—Kagome lo miró.__—Necesita de ti._

_Él la miró con una sonrisa llena de tristeza._

_—Lo sé._

_Abrazó a su esposa con un brazo y sostuvo a su hijo en el otro._

_—Te amo, InuYasha.__—le dijo Kagome tratando de que ese momento durara para siempre._

_—Lo sé.__—dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, él solía decir eso a modo de broma cuando ella le decía sus sentimientos.__—También te amo, Kagome._

_Un sollozo escapó de los labios femeninos. En escasas ocasiones él solía decirle que la amaba. Posiblemente esta sería la última._

_Soltó a Kagome y levantó a su hijo con ambos brazos para que quedara frente a su rostro. El bebé soltó una risita cantarina al sentir el movimiento._

_—Cuida de tu madre.__—dicho esto depositó un beso en la frente del bebé y se lo devolvió a su madre._

_Había llegado el momento, ambos lo sabían._

_Pudo escucharse un camión en las afueras de la casa._

_Un sollozo más fuerte y desesperado salió de los labios de ella._

_Tomó sus cosas y le indicó a su mujer que lo siguiera a la entrada, lo que ella hubiera hecho de todas formas._

_—Toma.__—logró decir entre el llanto. Le tendió una foto de ellos tres, luego del nacimiento del pequeño.__—No te olvidarás de nosotros, ¿no?_

_—No seas idiota, Kagome.__—el camión fuera de la casa pitó._

_Al oír esto supo que sería el último momento. Tomó a su esposa por la cintura y de forma desesperada juntó sus labios a los de ella, quien le respondió de la misma forma._

_—Los amo. —dijo al separarse de ella y volver a escuchar un pitido de parte del camión. Ese sería el último. —Nunca lo olvides, Kagome, a pesar de todo lo que pueda pasar, yo te amo; a ti y a mi hijo, nunca lo olvides._

_Ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Esa sería la última vez que vería a su esposo, lo sabía._

_Él respondió a su asentimiento con otro asentimiento de cabeza._

_Vió como él le daba la espalda y corría hacia el camión, donde lo esperaban más hombres que también habían sido cruelmente apartados de su familia para ir a la guerra._

_Una vez subido al camión miró a su esposa, que estaba en la puerta de su casa._

_El camión arrancó e InuYasha miraba a su mujer de forma desesperada. Podría ser la última vez que vería a su esposa._

_—Por favor…—escuchó como su esposa decía estando ya a unos metros de la casa. — ¡Por favor vuelve! ¡Regresa, InuYasha!_

Él le sonrió.

_—Lo prometo, Kagome._

_**-1945/ Segunda Guerra Mundial/ Batalla de Okinawa-**_

Corría con su compañero buscando alejarse del campamento enemigo. Se habían separado durante la batalla que acababa de desarrollarse y no tenían mapas qué los guiaran de regreso, solo su memoria, que en esos momentos pensaba más en alejarse del peligro.

_—Sí, "vayámonos por ese lado, InuYasha" —dijo el hombre de ojos dorados y cabello color plata. —De no ser por ti no estaríamos huyendo de aquí como cobarde y estaríamos con los nuestros. —le reclamó jadeante mientras seguían alejándose lo más posible del sitio enemigo._

_—Oh, vamos, amigo, ya no te enojes. —le dijo con una sonrisilla el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules mientras se detenía a tomar aire sosteniéndose de un árbol. —Después de todo, tú me hiciste caso._

_—Keh, deja de hablar tonterías, Miroku. —descansó su espalda contra un árbol y respiró profundo, calmando su corazón por la agitada carrera._

_—Oye, aprovechando que no hay nada más que hacer que huir como idiotas, cuéntame sobre ti._

_—No me hables como si estuviéramos en una cita._

_Miroku se encogió de hombros._

_—Bueno, debes tener una familia, ¿no? Recién nos conocemos, podríamos llevarnos un poco mejor, ¿no crees?_

_El hombre de ojos ámbar resopló y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo._

_—Sí, tengo esposa y un hijo. —dijo mirando al cielo, o a lo que podía verse de este debido a que las hojas de los arboles les cubrían._

_—Se lo duro que es dejar a tu familia, yo también tengo esposa y tres hijos. Durante los dos años que he logrado sobrevivir a la guerra no he dejado de pensar en ellos._

_—Bueno, al menos he sobrevivido más que tú. —dijo con un deje de arrogancia._

_— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado peleando? —preguntó Miroku con curiosidad._

_—Unos tres años, creo, viendo a los pocos amigos que he hecho morir y a los que más detesto sobrevivir._

_—Esta guerra nos está arruinando la vida y esperanza a todos. —dijo Miroku en un suspiro._

_Vió como su compañero miraba el vacío de forma melancólica._

_—Y… ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu esposa y el pequeño?_

_Su compañero volteó a verlo sorprendido, no creyó que siguiera preguntando._

_—Mi mujer se llama Kagome, y mi hijo Ryu, hemos vivido en Kioto desde siempre, ¿Y tú familia?_

_—Pues mi esposa se llama Sango, mis dos hijas se llaman Kaoru y Sakura, y mi pequeño se llama Komori. También vivimos en Kioto, ¿no es curioso?_

_Su compañero suspiró y asintió con la cabeza._

_—Debemos seguir antes de que pase algo más._

_—Tienes razón._

_— ¡¿Quién está allí?!_

_Mierda, los habían descubierto. No pasaron ni veinte segundos cuando ya estaban en medio de un tiroteo, pero lo más importante, una de las balas había logrado derribar a uno de los dos hombres._

**-Kioto/Misma fecha-**

Suspiró. Estaba cansada, había pasado limpiando su hogar desde la mañana, ya que era un completo desastre.

Con una mano limpió el sudor de su frente y sonrió satisfecha al saberse ahora libre de las tareas de su hogar. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a su habitación con intención de tirarse a la cama a descansar, pero justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta de la casa.

Esperaba que no hubieran despertado a su pequeño, que estaba bien acogido entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Con pesadez se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con uno de los mensajeros del ejército.

Le miró sonriente pero al ver que el hombre le daba una mirada compasiva su sonrisa desapareció.

_—Lo siento mucho, señora. —dijo extendiéndole un sobre perfectamente guardado._

_Lo tomó con manos temblorosas y miró al hombre suplicante._

_—Con permiso, señora. —el mensajero del gobierno le hizo una reverencia y luego se retiró._

_Cerró la puerta de su casa y con pasos lentos se dirigió a una de las sillas de la sala. Respiró profundo antes de sentarse y con los nervios a flor de piel rompió el sobre para sacar la carta._

_"Por favor, por favor…"_

_Desdobló el papel con manos temblorosas y antes de abrirlo completamente cerró los ojos._

_Una vez el papel estuvo desdoblado los abrió y comenzó a leer el mensaje._

_Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas y un profundo sollozo salió de sus labios._

_Dejó caer el papel al suelo y cubrió su rostro empañado de lágrimas._

_—InuYasha…—fue el nombre que salió de sus labios en medio de su agonizante llanto._

_**-Flash Back-**_

_—No puede terminar así, InuYasha, no puede…—dijo en un sollozo ahogado hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su esposo._

_Dejó que se desahogara, aunque estaba seguro de que nunca terminaría de hacerlo. Suspiró y depositó un beso en la coronilla de su esposa._

_—No quiero perderte, InuYasha…—sollozó._

_—Mírame, Kagome.__—la mujer levantó su cabeza para verlo.__—No voy a dejarte._

_Su mujer lo miraba con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas._

_—Es mentira.__—le recriminó._

_— ¡Escucha lo que te digo, joder! ¡Voy a volver! Prometo regresar, Kagome, viviremos nuestra vida juntos, tal y como lo prometimos._

_Pudo escuchar la determinación en las palabras de su esposo, pero las probabilidades de que pudiera cumplir su promesa eran realmente bajas. Volvió a abrazarle y escuchó un casi inaudible sollozo. Él también estaba llorando, lo sabía._

**-End Flash Back-**

_—InuYasha…—__sollozó. —Lo prometiste…_

Se puso en pie prácticamente sin vida y se dirigió a su habitación.

Tomó entre sus manos una pequeña caja que mantenía en su mesita de noche y la abrió con cuidado.

Admiró el contenido sintiendo más lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Allí estaban todas sus cartas. Todas y cada una de las cartas que su esposo le había escrito durante su ausencia.

Las acarició lentamente con un dedo para luego tomar la última que él le había escrito entre sus manos.

Abrió el sobre y desdobló el papel.

"_A mi amada esposa:_

_Kagome, espero que no estés llorando mientras lees esto qué es lo que imagino que harás. Y estarás frunciendo el ceño al saber que te descubrí, ¿no es cierto?_

_En estos momentos me encuentro en medio de una batalla, pero hacía ya mucho que no te escribía, así que decidí hacerlo en un momento en que, por suerte, nadie notó mi ausencia._

_Aquí (como ya te lo había mencionado en otras cartas, ya) la comida sigue siendo un verdadero asco, ¡imagínate tan solo que tú cocinas mejor que aquí! Y no pongas esa cara, que bien sabes que es cierto, aunque admito que en serio extraño tu comida._

_Te contaría de los amigos que he hecho pero lamentablemente ya han muerto todos, así que me he quedado solo de nuevo aguantando a los idiotas que dirigen aquí que ni siquiera van a pelear y por eso siguen vivos._

_Estoy, como tú, esperando con ansias a que pasen estos próximos tres meses. Luego de estos oficialmente habré terminado con el servicio obligatorio y podré volver a casa con ustedes._

_Deseo con todo mi corazón (esto es demasiado cursi, no te rías) poder conocer a Ryu ahora que ya tiene tres años. Espero que cuando le hables de mí no me estés llamando idiota todo el tiempo._

_Aquí si no estás peleando al llamado de tu muerte te hacen entrenar y trabajar como esclavo, obviamente eso no es nada para mí, pero me aburre escuchar las quejas de los otros soldados sobre que nos tratan como animales, aunque sea cierto._

_En todos estos años que he estado fuera aprendí a tallar madera, ¿puedes creer las estupideces que tengo que hacer justo en esos momentos en que no nos dejas hacer nada?_

_Estar aquí es sinceramente un infierno, es como tener prácticamente un pie en la tumba, aunque ya he sobrevivido varios años, creo que podré seguirlo haciendo hasta que terminen estos tres meses para poder volver contigo, Kagome._

_Siento mucho la carta tan floja que he escrito, pero realmente casi no he tenido tiempo para nada, si con costo duermo._

_A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado estoy feliz de saber que tú estás a salvo junto con Ryu, por suerte en Kioto no parece haber señales de querer hacer campos de batalla._

_Bueno, como ya dije, siento la carta tan pequeña, ya es hora de despedirme._

_Sonríe, Kagome, por favor. Sigo vivo con la intención de volver a ver tu sonrisa, tu rostro y volver a escucharte llamarme idiota._

_Espérame, Kagome, pronto podré cumplir mi promesa de volver a tu lado._

_Te ama, InuYasha Taishô._

_PD: ¿Sabías que sí existe el niño kínder?_"

Al papel ya le habían caído algunas lágrimas. No podía soportar el dolor en su pecho.

_— ¿Mamá? —en la puerta de la habitación apareció el pequeño Ryu tallándose un ojo. — ¿Por qué lloras?_

_—Ven aquí, cariño. —le hizo una seña a su hijo para que se acercara. El pequeño obedeció y se sentó en la cama junto a su madre._

_— ¿Llegó otra carta de papá? —le preguntó emocionado._

_Para tener tan solo tres años, su pequeño hijo hablaba bastante bien, y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa._

_—Escucha, Ryu, cariño, —dijo sentándolo en su regazo. —Papá no podrá venir pronto._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_—Él… tiene aun muchas cosas que hacer, no sé cuando puedo volver._

_—Pero volverá, ¿verdad, mamá?_

_Ella le besó la mejilla y acarició su cabeza._

_—Él siempre estará aquí, con nosotros._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y un agudo dolor en su pierna derecha terminó de despertarlo.

Se sostuvo con ayuda de sus codos y volteó alrededor. Había muchos otros hombres heridos y las enfermeras atendiéndolos a todos. En la camilla de al lado se encontraba Miroku, parecía solo estar inconsciente.

_— ¿Se encuentra bien? —la voz de una de las enfermeras lo sacó de sus pensamientos. — ¿Puede recordar su nombre y dónde está?_

_—S-Sí… Taishô, InuYasha Taishô._

_La enfermera asintió y se puso a buscar su nombre en una de las listas que tenían. La vio hacer una mueca de desconcierto y volver a pasar las páginas._

_—Qué extraño, su nombre no figura en la lista. Déjeme ver esta otra, por las dudas._

_La vio seguir revisando papeles y luego la vio hacer una mueca de sorpresa._

_—Está usted figurando en la lista de soldados caídos._

_— ¿Ah, sí? Debieron confundirme con alguien más. Dígame, ¿sabe cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?_

_—Unas dos semanas, señor. Voy a traerle agua. —y dicho esto la enfermera se fue._

_Se dejó caer en la camilla donde estaba con los ojos semi-cerrados. Le dolía la cabeza, seguro se la había golpeado y por eso estuvo inconsciente tanto tiempo._

_ —Señor Taishô. —le llamó la enfermera._

_Se sentó para que pudiera beber el vaso con agua y luego se lo devolvió._

_—He preguntado y me han informado que ya se le había notificado a su familia de su muerte._

_Él volteó a verle con los ojos bien abiertos._

_— ¿Le han dicho a mi familia que he muerto? ¡Pues que lo arreglen rápido! En un mes termina mi servicio obligatorio y debo volver a mi hogar._

_—También les he hablado de eso. Les he dicho que debido a sus heridas no podrá estar en el campo de batalla, así que le han permitido regresar a su casa un mes antes. En cuanto esté preparado podrá irse, señor Taishô._

_Miró a la enfermera como si fuese una especie de salvación._

_—Yo… Le agradezco mucho._

_La mujer solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza._

_—Veo que por fin te has despertado, InuYasha. Como veía que aun no lo hacías decidí tomar una siesta._

_Volteó a ver a la camilla de al lado y vio a Miroku sentado hablándole._

_—Veo que tú sigues con vida. —roló los ojos. —Bien, supongo que mala hierba nunca muere, aunque he de agradecerte, si no me hubieras llevado al peligro no estaría herido y no podría partir ahora para volver con mi familia._

_— ¿Te dejarán volver?_

_—Sí, ya que solo me quedaba un mes más del servicio obligatorio._

_—Pues entonces fue un gusto conocerte, querido amigo._

_—Keh, yo diría lo mismo pero… Casi haces que me maten._

_—Considéralo un regalo. —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona._

_—Keh._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Se encontraba cocinando el almuerzo para su hijo con semblante triste.

Desde que le avisaron de la muerte de su esposo no había podido sonreír ni siquiera por su pequeño.

Estaba completamente destrozada. No volvería a ver a InuYasha jamás.

Aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, tapó la comida recién hecha y revisando que su hijo siguiera durmiendo (cosa que era extraña, pero no haría nada por cambiarlo), salió de su hogar y observó los alrededores.

Se miraba pacífico. No parecía que hubiera guerra, a pesar de que solo mujeres y niños se encontraban. Los hombres eran escasos.

Apretó su vestido al sentir que otra lágrima iba a salir de sus ojos.

Miró al cielo y en él apareció el rostro de InuYasha, con su típico ceño fruncido, luego con una sonrisa arrogante, sonrojado, feliz, molesto, avergonzado, triste, celoso…

Un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios. Él no volvería.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Se bajó del camión que lo había traído de regreso a Kioto y se despidió con la mano de los demás que iban en el mismo.

Aun le dolía la pierna, su cabeza ya se encontraba mejor, pero aun cojeaba un poco. Le habían dicho que en unos días la volvería a tener como siempre. Esperaba que tuvieran razón.

Comenzó a caminar entre las calles que ya conocía, reviviendo los momentos que había pasado allí.

Se acercó a la esquina donde debía doblar a la izquierda. A una cuadra estaba su hogar.

Cargaba en un pequeño morral lo que le quedaba de agua y provisiones, junto con una mudada de ropa.

Respiró profundo y dobló la esquina.

La calle estaba vacía. Caminó despacio. Era cierto que se moría de ganas de ver a su esposa, pero a la vez tenía una gran ansiedad.

Cuando ya tuvo la vista de su casa vio a una mujer fuera de esta, llorando. La vio apartar las manos de su rostro y pudo reconocer a Kagome.

_— ¡Kagome!_

_Volteó a ver el lugar por donde escuchaba su nombre. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una sensación indescriptible la recorrió. De nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Llevó una mano al corazón, asegurándose de que la figura que se acercaba no fuera una loca ilusión._

_Dejando escapar un fuerte jadeo comenzó a correr en dirección a él._

_— ¡InuYasha!_

_Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo apretó con todas las fuerzas del mundo. Él inmediatamente hizo lo mismo y hundió su nariz en la cabellera de su mujer, aspirando su aroma._

_—Oh, Kagome, no tienes idea de lo que te he extrañado. —la apretó más aun._

_—InuYasha…—sollozó. —Creí que habías muerto. E-Enviaron el telegrama y yo…—el llanto no dejó que continuara._

_— ¿Creíste que no cumpliría mi palabra?_

_—Oh, InuYasha…—volvió a sollozar._

_La apretó a él de una forma más cariñosa._

_—Te he extrañado tanto, InuYasha…_

_—También yo, Kagome._

_La separó de él para poder besarla. Ella inmediatamente le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y trató de unirse aun más a él._

_—Maldición, Kagome. —volvió a abrazarla como estaban. —No he podido dejar de pensar en ti, ni un solo día. Extrañaba tu sonrisa._

_—Y yo extrañaba oírte maldecir. —le dijo viéndolo a los ojos sonriente._

_Él le sonrió, como pocas veces lo había hecho y volvió a unir sus labios a los de ella._

_—Vamos adentro, debes tener hambre, ¿cierto?_

_—De hecho sí, no he probado bocado desde la mañana._

_Ella sonrió y lo jaló hacia dentro de la casa._

_—Es igual a como la recuerdo._

_—No quise cambiar nada. —le dijo con una sonrisa. — ¿Por qué cojeas? —le preguntó al ver la forma en que había caminado._

_—Herida de bala, los médicos dijeron que en unos días estaré como nuevo._

_Se dirigió a la cocina seguido de Kagome y se sentó en la mesa dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio._

_—Vienes cansado, toma. —dijo sirviéndole._

_Sin decir nada comenzó a devorar, literalmente, la comida._

_—Oh, joder, hacía años que no probaba algo comestible. —dijo sin parar de comer._

_Ella le sonrió sintiéndose en el fondo alagada, se sentó a su lado y le hizo compañía._

De pronto pareció recordar algo y se levantó abruptamente para salir de allí.

_— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó InuYasha parando de comer._

_Ella le sonrió._

_—Ya regreso._

_Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, quien seguía dormido._

_—Ryu, cariño, despierta. —dijo moviéndolo suavemente. El pequeño emitió un gemido y abrió con pereza sus ojitos dorados._

_— ¿Qué pasa, mamá? Tengo sueño. —dijo tallándose un ojo._

_—Hay alguien a quien debes conocer. —dijo tomándolo en brazos._

_— ¿A quién?_

_Ella acercó su rostro al del infante y rozó sus narices en un gesto de cariño._

_—Papá vino a conocerte._

_Al niño se le iluminó el rostro y comenzó a moverse energéticamente para escapar del abrazo de su madre._

_— ¡Quiero ir, quiero ir! ¿Dónde está?_

_—En la cocina. —dijo dejándolo en suelo y en cuanto lo hizo, este salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina._

_Recién acababa de terminar su plato y comenzó a ponerse de pie cuando de pronto el pequeño entró en la cocina jadeante._

_Levantó la cabeza para ver al hombre que estaba frente a él. Era muy grande y se miraba muy fuerte._

_— ¡Mamá tenía razón! Eres muy grande._

_Él lo miró extrañado. Realmente no pensó que eso fuera lo primero que le diría._

_— ¿Sabes quién soy? —dijo arrodillándose frente al pequeño._

_—Eres mi papá, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa su hijo. Este le devolvió la sonrisa y luego lo tomó en brazos, a lo que el niño rió. —Mamá dijo que volverías con nosotros, y dijo que eras muy guapo._

_— ¿Ah sí? —dijo mirando a Kagome, quien acababa de entrar a la cocina, con una sonrisilla burlona al escuchar las palabras de su hijo. — ¿Con que soy muy guapo, eh?_

_Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y evitó su mirada._

_— ¡Y tenía razón! Dijo que yo era tan guapo como tú._

_—Claro que no, tú eres aun más guapo. —dijo dándole al pequeño un beso en la frente._

_—Bien dicho. —dijo Kagome acercándose._

_Su esposo la vio con dulzura y abrazó a ambos._

_—Por fin puedo volver a estar con mi familia. —dijo en voz baja abrazando fuertemente a su esposa e hijo._

_—Te amo, InuYasha, gracias por cumplir tu promesa y volver con nosotros._

_—Gracias por haber confiado en mí y esperarme, Kagome._

_Ella solo se apegó más a él, feliz, sintiéndose al fin completa. A pesar de los tiempo en los que se encontraban, podían estar juntos, y eso era lo importante._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Esta idea me nació luego de ver un documental sobre los nazis y la Segunda Guerra Mundial

**Kibô:** Esperanza

¡Sayonara, minna!


	2. Epìlogo

**Kibô**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

•**Epílogo•**

_—Papá._

_Sintió un zarandeo y frunció el ceño._

_—Papá._

_Se dio la vuelta y quedó de espaldas a su hijo._

_— ¡Papá!_

_Gruñido. Lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y luego volvió a su posición anterior._

_— ¡Papá! —dijo ahora impaciente. —Papáaaaaaa…—volvió a zarandearlo._

_— ¿Qué? —gruñó sin tener intenciones de levantarse._

_— ¿Es cierto que voy a tener un hermanito? —preguntó entusiasmado._

_—Pregúntale a tu madre. —musitó acurrucándose más en el colchón._

_— ¡InuYasha!_

_Se levantó de un brinco, quedando sentado sobre la cama mientras miraba nervioso el lugar donde su mujer lo había llamado._

_— ¿Cómo que pregúntale a tu madre? —preguntó molesta._

_—Keh… Quiero seguir durmiendo. —dijo dejándose caer en la cama de nuevo._

_Suspiró._

_— ¿Cómo hacías durante las batallas? —preguntó su esposa con suspicacia._

_—Keh… Eso fue hace mucho tiempo._

_Ryu, de ahora seis años, salió de la habitación negando con la cabeza._

_—Perezoso. —musitó Kagome, acercándose a la cama en donde su marido fingía dormitar._

_—Ven aquí. —atrajo a su esposa por la cintura hasta hacerla caer sobre la cama._

_Ella sonrió y besó sus labios._

_—Te amo._

_—Lo sé._

_Ella le dio un codazo y él solo rió._

_Acarició con cariño el vientre de su esposa, ligeramente abultado, de forma casi imperceptible._

_—Me alegra tanto que puedas estar aquí con nosotros. —susurró rozando la mejilla de su esposo con su nariz._

_—Yo me alegro de no tener que volver a escuchar a esos inútiles gritar: "¡Por mi país!"_

_—InuYasha. —regañó Kagome. —Te recuerdo que tú fuiste parte de esos "inútiles"._

_Él besó sus labios de forma fugaz y luego sonrió con burla._

_—Yo no fui tan inútil como para dejarme matar. Ni tan imbécil como Miroku como para andar haciendo interrogatorios inútiles._

_—Mm…—musitó ella, relajada._

_—Al menos la guerra ya terminó hace un par de años atrás. —susurró._

_—Sí…_

_— ¡Mamá, papá, tocan! —escucharon el grito de Ryu desde la sala._

_— ¡Voy! —gritó Kagome._

_—Nah, yo voy, seguro es el imbécil de Miroku. —dicho esto se levantó y vistió rápidamente y salió de su habitación para abrir la puerta._

_— ¡InuYasha, amigo! —Miroku lo saludó con ese típico toque burlón._

_— ¿Ahora qué quieres, Miroku? —preguntó de forma seria._

_—Hey, sé más amable con los vecinos._

_El hombre de cabello plateado roló los ojos._

_—Te recuerdo que casi haces que me maten._

_—Veo que te gusta vivir en el pasado. ¿No te alegra que vivamos en la misma comunidad?_

_Lo miró arqueando una ceja._

_—Sigo preguntándome… ¿Cómo un ser como tú sobrevivió a la guerra?_

_Miroku levantó su brazo derecho, en donde hacía falta una mano._

_—Pagué las consecuencias. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —es la maldición de mi mano derecha. —dijo fingiendo aire terrorífico._

_—Solo a ti se te ocurre meterte a un campo minado._

_— ¡Hey! Al menos tuve momentos de emoción._

_—Como sea, ¿a qué has venido?_

_—He venido por ti para ir a tomarnos una cerveza, ¿eh? —dijo alzando las cejas coquetamente._

_InuYasha le dio un certero puñetazo en la cabeza._

_—Deja de hablar tonterías._

_— ¿Vamos o no?_

_— ¿A dónde? —Kagome apareció detrás de InuYasha con una sonrisa._

_—Cada día más hermosa, Kagome-sama._

_La aludida sonrió y su esposo fulminó a su amigo con la mirada._

_— ¿Irán de nuevo a tomar algo?_

_—Sí—No—contestaron al mismo tiempo._

_—Bueno, ¡Diviértanse! —empujó a su esposo fuera de la casa y cerró la puerta de golpe._

_— ¡Kagome! —gruñó desde afuera._

_— ¡No vuelvan tarde! —se escuchó desde adentro._

_— ¡Kagome! —reclamó dando golpes en la puerta._

_—InuYasha…—le llamó su amigo._

_— ¡Bien, pero ni se te ocurra que iré al bar de las bailarinas! —exclamó irritado._

_—Oh… Lástima…_

_—Si tan solo Sango supiera…_

_— ¡Shhh! —lo calló rápidamente. —Las paredes tienen oídos. —susurró. —Además, sabes que amo a mi querida Sango._

_—Como sea, vámonos._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Estaba tan tentada a hacer el epílogo…

**Kibô:** Esperanza

¡Chao, chao!

Tsuki.


End file.
